BiographyMoonstreak
by ALoveForOrcas
Summary: My transformer character Moonstreak- information /art/Moonstreak-403599392 Go to my channel ALoveForOrcas and go through my drawing and she is in there the first page because each time I paste the direct link its only putting part of it down.


My Transformer Character Biographies~ Moonstreak

Designation (name) - Moonstreak (Moonstreak is me as a transformer)

Nickname: Moon, Music Bender

Sex: Femme

Age: Depends on story- usual- Adult OR Equivalent to an 18 year old in human years)

Faction: Depends on story. So we will go with Neutral

Creators: Aquastorm and ThunderBlaze (Own characters, both offline)

Type: Seeker

Alt Mode: F18 Super Hornet

Occupation: Warrior/Fighter

Bondmate: Depends on story, usually paired with BlackVoid (Own character)

Weapons: Electro-spear (2), Custom made blaster, pair of gloves that when triggered have three spikes that protrude from the gloves that can cause serious damage.

Description: Red and Black are her main colors, she has a lot of diamond shape patterns on her frame, She has a lot of details, and also has a visor that is shaped in an orca fluke fashion, you can also find lots of 'pointy' parts on her frame or sharp points, her frame is very unique and thin, she also has sharp digits much like starscreams.

Personality- Usually happy and sweet, but her mood can change quickly and drastically in certain situations and depending on what situation, it can affect her mood dramatically and also change her mood quickly or slowly depending on the situation. Whatever mood she is in whether it be sad and depressive to royally pissed, Moonstreak often turns to music. Music is a constant in Moonstreak's life. She often can find songs that fit her mood or a situation she is in or other bots are in and can usually make others smile from the songs she finds or has them listen to. Moonstreak is a strong fighter in inner strength, though sometimes hard to find, and also in strength in general and usually does things her own way in battle and can handle herself, she often uses her dance moves in battle, such as flips and uses another move to trip bots up. She can think of things on the spot as she usually has no idea or even has a plan when she does something and usually goes head first into things. Moonstreak likes earth's animal life and nature as well and will go out and just and watch nature. Moonstreak also likes to read and sketch when she has the chance. She is also shy, until you get to know her then you can forget about that, she likes to pull pranks from time to time but not often, but again she is usually the bubbly happy type unless you piss her off, then you better run.

History- Moonstreak during her sparkling and part of her youngling years lived in Vos with her creators and was raised well and was a very happy sparkling/youngling. Then the war started. Both of Moonstreak's creators died during the war when she was a youngling. She saw her sire (father) get shot through the chestplate who offlined the moment he hit the ground and later found her Carrier (Mother) offlined, but one would not guess this due to her usual personality.

Moonstreak even from a young age has used music to help with her emotions and to help get through situations. Moonstreak has always been a strong femme, in inner strength and in strength in general and is a warrior or a fighter. She taught herself how to fight and became quite good at it but, as she really had no one to teach her until she would join a faction, they would continue with her training from there and would continue on from what she knows. Moonstreak excels in hand to hand combat and often used this in the streets of Vos when she need to, after things changed for the worse due to the war. She escapes Cyberton in an escape pod and it's a rare find in this time as all are thought to have been used or don't work. She usually fights over the pod and ends up on earth joining which ever faction.

Side notes* Moonstreak when a Decepticon in stories often uses music as a torture device. As for an example as to how this is possible, the captive will often be chained and suspended from the ground, for the song ' ready aim fire' certain parts she will do certain things " with our back against the wall" she will often slam the captive against the wall. "blood in the writing" she will often run a finger over a gash leaking energon and shows her fingers covered in their energon to the captive "look through the rifle's sight" she shoves her blaster in the captives face, and you get the point. She can be rather sadistic with it and thus she got the nickname 'Music Bender'

Depending on certain stories, the way she joins each faction whether Autobot or Decepticon differs. I use my character different ways in different stories and she really doesn't belong to a certain faction till that story is made

Also when he is used BlackVoid (used as a bondmate) Moonstreak and BlackVoid meet at a club, he sits next to her a song plays over the speakers and both start to sing it and find they have a love for music and things take off from their and they meet time and time again and become bondmates.


End file.
